


gettin his share

by takesguts



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Ian and Lip have always had to share everything. They are brothers, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was drunk. Enjoy.

“Jesus,” Lip gasps, laughing a little, “he’s uh, he’s a bit of a slut.”

 

  
It’s weird. It’s so fucking weird, and Ian has half a mind to just call it off - whatever it even is - but. His brother isn’t entirely wrong; Mickey looks kinda slutty. On his knees, hands on Lips thighs, spreading his legs open while he laps gently at the head of his dick.

 

  
His brothers dick, what the fuck.

 

  
Only half hard, Ian focuses on his boyfriend, the determined set of his shoulders, like he’ll be damned if Lip tries to make him feel small about this. This isn’t about being easy or ashamed, this is Mickey taking control of his sexuality, expressing what he wants and taking it.

 

  
Liquid courage, or whatever.

 

  
When Mickey finally opens his mouth, he’s looking at Ian as he swallows Lip’s cock. The filthy feeling he gets when his own dick hardens fully is top five greatest feelings he’s ever had. Mickey will do anything for him. Like suck off his brother.

 

 

  
“ah, fuck,” lip sighs and rocks his hips up, just once, “that’s ah, really nice.”

 

  
Groaning, Ian squeezes himself through his pants. It’s thrilling to watch Mickey going down on his sibling, and he feels like a pervert.

 

 

  
“Isn’t he good?”

 

 

  
To his own ears, his voice sounds strange; dark and thick, completely alien. Lip’s eyes find his as he settles his fingers in Mickeys dark hair, pushing his head down.

 

 

  
Mickey gags, Ian grunts, and Lip swears again.

 

 

  
“Fuckin good,” he agrees, mouth dropping open at the slurping sound Mickey makes as he pulls back.

 

 

  
Sitting down in the desk chair, Ian opens his pants and touches himself at the same time mickey starts slowly jerking off his brother, tonguing the slit of his dick.

 

 

  
Now, he definitely looks like a slut.

 

 

  
“Like that,” lip babbles, looking smug and appreciative and disbelieving, like he is still trying to grasp how good it is. Ian knows first hand, but he feels strangely proud anyway. Proud of Mickey, proud for him.

 

 

absently, ian finds himself nodding in agreement, encouraging as he touches himself. 

 

"Yeah, Mick," he sighs, and the eyes his boyfriend gives him - wide and blue and desperate, make the red head grin, "keep going. He's gonna come on your face, okay?" 

 

 

For the first time since this started, surprisingly, Mickey looks a bit humiliated despite how he's blowing Lip in earnest now, and ian thinks it also might have to do with the obscene, wet noises of his mouth, the soft keening in the back of his throat.

 

 

"fuck ian," lip garbles, really using his hand to shove mickeys mouth down further, occasionally holding him there, "you can't just say shit like that, man. 

 

Ian laughs, squeezing his cock, because as much as he wants to get off watching Mickey happily sucking dick he thinks he would rather come on his pretty face too. Fuck, both of them jizzing on his boyfriends fucking face while all he can do is blink up at them, helpless and willing. Mickey taking both of them - Lip in his mouth, ian in his tight fucking ass, shit - 

 

 

his hand had been speeding up, working himself harder, faster, as his filthy imagination got the best of him and he groans loudly, "think he could take both of us?" 

 

"Ian," Lip warns, but his pupils look blown and he's staring down at Mickey hungrily. 

 

"Both of us, in his ass," ian continues, panting now, "he's always so tight." 

 

 

"it'd be so much for him," Lip agrees, "so fucking much, I want to feel that ass, man, wanna -"

 

 

ian finishes the same time Mickey does, watches and growls in delight at the way his body trembles, hands scraping at lips thighs while he tries to keep blowing his brother through his orgasm. 

 

"Slut," Lip breathes again, looking completely wrecked and ian is trying to focus through the fogginess of his own orgasm to watch, "such a good little -"

 

mickey jerks, like his body is trying to come again from the praise and ian can relate when Lip pushes his boyfriends mouth off at the very last second so that he's coming all over and around mickeys swollen mouth, hissing as Mickey keeps lapping at the underside of his cockhead through it. 

 

 

"Shiiiit, shit," he moans, his own blue eyes staring hard, "keep, keep using that mouth, just lick, yeah." 

 

Obedient, Mickey keeps working his tongue, and his jaw has got to be so sore by now, but when lips dick twitches again, a bit more come dribbling out, onto mickeys chin, his tongue, the pleased, happy sound he makes has ian out of the chair and kneeling next to his boyfriend in an instant, needing to touch him. 

 

 

"Good boy," ian whispers, smiling hard as mickey touches his face, eating his brothers come, "good fucking boy." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tanks for stopping by. I take prompts. 
> 
>  
> 
> takesguts.tumblr.com


End file.
